ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn is the chief executive of Osborn Industries that developed the OZ chemical and the 00 Spider before transforming himself into the Green Goblin to try and replicate the physiology of Peter Parker. He is, more or less, the main antagonist of the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'''' series as a whole. Biography Early Life Osborn founded the biological science company Osborn Industries and became one of New York's top entrepreneurs. He fathered a son Harry Osborn. Nick Fury gave Osborn a contract to replicate the Super-Soldier serum used on Steve Rogers, and Osborn rushed the process and created a weak product that caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to cut ties with him. Scrambling for a product, Osborn developed OZ, a genetically modified chemical and injected it into a variety of animals with Justin, his assistant. The most intriguing was the 00 Spider which exhibited a very positive reaction to the OZ chemical. Osborn engaged in morally ambiguous business practices and often ignored his son Harry. One of Harry's classmates, Peter Parker, was bit by the 00 Spider and Osborn sent Shaw for Peter's bloodwork. It was examined and Peter was found to be dying at a rapid pace, and Osborn sent Shaw to run Peter over. When Peter miraculously survived, Osborn decided to spare Peter's life. Osborn had Harry invite Peter to a private tour of Osborn Industries where his doctor Otto Octavius secured another blood sample. Otto found that Peter had enhanced strength. Osborn then had OZ injected directly into himself, Harry running into to witness it at the last instant. Green Goblin The OZ made Osborn the vengeful nearly invincible Green Goblin, and he burst out of his laboratory. He set his mansion on fire to kill his family, but Harry managed to escape. Osborn chased him to Midtown High and set the building on fire. However he encountered Peter Parker as Spider-Man and began fighting him, saying nothing other than Peter's last name. Bursting out of the school the two fought over New York, drawing attention of a police helicopter. Peter managed to throw Osborn off a bridge and he crashed into the sea below. Osborn was presumed deceased, but he returned to normal due to the shock. Osborn reconnected with Harry and and got a therapist to calm Harry down and make him forget that Osborn was the Green Goblin. In hiding, Osborn developed the OZ chemical to be injectable so he could switch between the Green Goblin and his usual form. After Justin Hammer's death resulting from a fight between Octavius and Spider-Man, Osborn decided to take himself and Harry out of hiding. Feeling that Peter owed him for his superpowers, Osborn called Peter in for dinner the day afterwards through Harry, who he had return to school. Osborn showed Peter his new OZ injection system, and switched into Goblin form, then back out. Making it clear that he now can force Peter to do anything he wants, Osborn blackmailed him, and he and Peter went to watch Harry put in a news story about Osborn returning. The next day Osborn had Harry invite not just Peter, but his aunt and Mary Jane to the house as well. When only Mary Jane arrived and Peter refused to come, Osborn injected himself and went into the city and was confronted by Peter in costume. Osborn went insane and muttered about circles and responsibility while his vision distorted, and kidnapped Mary Jane. He took her to Queensboro Bridge and threw her off it, forcing Peter to save her. Quatermain and S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters opened fire on Osborn. Peter returned and starting beating him, and Osborn fled to his penthouse to get more OZ. Knocking out Harry, he kept injecting until he became a massive feral beast that started strangling Peter when he attacked. Peter broke free, but had to save onlookers below from debris, and Osborn attacked. Harry stabbed Osborn in the back with a metal bar and Osborn fainted to normal form and was captured by Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Abilities and Traits Osborn was a terrible father, concerned only with his business, and was ruthless in ensuring that it stayed on top. As the Green Goblin, he seemed consumed by rage but in actuality was filled with little ghosts in his vision that spoke streams of gibberish. Osborn's view would distort what he saw, and he would follow some of the ghost's commands. Powers The Green Goblin exhibited extremely tough skin and muscles, and could leap with powerful legs around New York. He could shoot fire from his hands. Trivia *Osborn was the first character portrayed in the Ultimate Universe, and its original super-villain. Appearances *Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 25: Plasmids'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal'' Category:Villains